WorldBuscus: Adventures
by Laurland
Summary: I suck at summarys ugh I do not own Toby, or minecraft or anything but myself well and the you get the point, these are just sime random stories of me in WorldBuscus with Tobuscus X3 enjoy and reveiw
1. Despawning sucks

**Another Random Story... This is something random that came to my mind that I decided to put on paper X3**

I grab my diamond sword and follow Toby to the portal. We enter the glowing Portal and wait for the teleportation. "What's the point in watching my episodes" he laughs. I smile, "That's why we watch them... It is halarious but we don't learn anything." He laughs and we head down his floaty cobble bridge. "Toby?" I ask when we get to the Colluseum. "yes?"

"You DO have the fighting medal thingies right"

"GOD DANGIT!" On that note he starts to head back down the cobble bridge. "I'm ganna stay up hear ok?"

"ya ok" I walk down the other path that leads to land, If you didn't already guess we're in the Aether. I reach in my pocket and pull out a saddle. I wander around the floating islands until I find what I was looking for, a winged pig. I place the saddle on the pig and glide my way back to the portal. Toby appears from the blue light and I greet him. "Hey Toby! Up Here!" He drops his Lighting Sword in wonder and it falls of the path.

I finally get to the ground, Toby is kneeling on the path where his sword had fallen moments ago. "Uh, Toby?" I get off the pig, as I get closer I can hear his yell, whisper thing. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Uh, Toby...?" He looks back at me then back at the empty sky below. I smirk and as he leans down to see if he can see it and I push him of the ledge. "AHHHH GOD DANGIT!" his voice starts to faid as he countinues to fall. After he is no longer in sight I dive down after him, hoping he is out of the pool that he built obove the portal. I splash into the water and Toby's things are everywhere. I run into FortBuscus. "Toby how did you die?" He looks at me and shrugs. We walk outside and start to gather his things. "I fought some stuff while you were looking for the medals..." I said trying to make small talk. "ya?" I nod "like bosses and stuff and I got something inone of the chests." He stops collecting his things and turns to look at me "ya?" I laugh at his facial expression. I reach into my backpack and pull out a purple hammer.

His face brightens, "Notch's Hammer." He stated I nod and hand it to him. "I knew your other one broke soo..." He smiles and hugs me and goes to kill some zombies with his new 'toy' I giggle at his none stop jabbering about their mom. I look around and his stuff is still around the portal, "Toby your stuff is ganna despawn..." He spinns on his heel and head toward the rest of his stuff. The medal were the farthest away. "You had the metals the whole time!" He looks at them and facepalms, "I am a Bisquit!" He countinues to mumble God dangit over and over as I head over to the medals. I go to reach for them and right before I touch them the despawn. "NOOOOOOO!" Toby turns and looks at me. "What?" I spin around in saddness, "The medals despawned." We both look at the empty ice and say in unison, "God Dangit!"

**First chapter done!**

**Please Reveiw this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Toby is one of my most favorite Youtubers so I decided to make this.**

**Everything in this is going to be random stories about me and toby in minecraft...**


	2. The Bird

Toby wanders into FortBuscus looking for something to make tools with. I sneak past him and head towards the roof. I jump onto the big bird he has, and glide of the roof. I head into the forest to chop down some trees. What I didn't know was a bear was lurking around. I hear the bird's shreiks and I head back the way I came. When I finally made it back the bird had despawned and an egg or two was left behind. "Well that's not good." I kill the bear and head back to the fort. I quickly head up stairs after making a saddle it seems that Toby had gone to look for some diamonds.

I head to the incubater, and place the egg in the top slot. There were already some Aether torches inside so alls I had to do was wait. I twiddled my thumbs around until the bird appeared. Surprised, I fell on the ground. It's like when a toster pops you know it's coming but it makes you jump everytime. I reach into my pocket and take out some petals from those poison flowers. I feed about four or five of the petals to the baby bird and it grows. I place the saddle on it gently and I move it into position to where it looks less suspisous.

As Toby comes back from mining I meet him half way hoping that he wouldnt want to go see his 'girlfriend mama bird' thing and I ask him, "Find any diamonds." He looks at me. "No..." I nod and we walk back to the fort. I didn't want to hang around so I started to jog to the portal, pulling a Tobuscus hoodie on. I hear a load and famous "God DANGIT!" and I fade in the portal the last thing I saw before going to the Aether was Toby running after me with a diamond sword. _How did he know it wasn't the orginal one?_ then it dawned on me. _Toby would know he is just cool that way..._

**This one was a little shorter but hey its a story ha ha it.**

**I think it kinda sucked at the end though QAQ**


	3. Herobrine?

**More Toby! X3**

Toby and I run through the nether being followed by the pigmen all around. "You had to kill that one pigman didn't you?" Toby munched on a porkchop. "I was hungry." I roll my eyes and take a sharp right throwing him off. The pigmen catch up to him and start to attack him. I take out my fishing pole and start to reel pigmen in one by one killing them. Toby finally got the last one and it only dropped a gold nugget. I walk over full hunger meter and he looks at me. "I need meat!" He dives onto me and starts to empty my pocket of all the porkchop that I got and when I finally got him off he was foaming from the mouth.

"Toby were tested for Rabies?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "I was just hungry like I said..." I walk away and head back to the portal. "See you when you decide to come back!" I laugh at his response. "All the pigmen love me!" and then he was surrounded by about ten of them then he dissapeared. I run back to collect all his stuff and kill the pigmen. I head back to the portal and go downstairs. Where Toby keeps muttering "God DANGIT!" like he usally does when he dies. "Here is your stuff." I toss all his stuff back to him. I head upstairs to check on the bird I replaced the other bird with. He's still mad...

"Say Toby?" he comes up the stairs "yes?" I grab a pick "I'm going to go mining." He nods and I head down to the mines. I take my pick and make a hole in the wall so I could just fit my body into it. I countinue to make a tunnel. I don't place any torches at all. When I'm finished I place a redstone torch obove the tunnel entrance. I run back to FortBuscus and tell toby that I found one of Herobrine's tunnels. He follows me and I run ahead. Neither of us had torches, I made sure of that. I run all the way to the end and crouch. I scream imateting pain. _hahahah He is ganna be so scared! _I can hear him softly saying, "I don't wanna... let me go dude." I move around in the shadows. "What's that!" I smile and put in glowing white contacts. I hear a scream and feet moving quickly and muffled God Dangits.

**Reveiw what YOU would do if you were ganna scare Toby**

**I doubt this would work for real.**

**And I don't really play with him I make this up**

**Again I don't own Toby, Minecraft, FortBuscus, or WorldBuscus.**

**BYE! XDDDDD**


	4. Taste of my own Medicine

**Hahaha Toby Toby Toby... I wish I could watch more of u but my computer wont load you... let's try this *is typing this story while listening to him talk :)***

Toby walked up to me, "You, you are a little biscuit, and a troll." I smile at him wildly. I wander over to the farm and start to plant someother stuff. Toby laughs as he countinues to wander around and talk to himself. Like he usually does when he records a video. "Should we? Ya let's go." I turn on my heel and run to catch up with Toby who was bringing the Audiance to the Aether. "Baaaaa baaauuut Toooaaabbyy." He was argueing with a sheep who he wanted to put a saddle on. "Toby I don't think you can really saddle a sheep." I say. He countinues talking to sheep. "I'll just harvest some clouds..." I mumble to myself.

I grab my zanite pickaxe out of my pockets, the minecraft music switches on. "Hey Toby!" He nods and starts to sing and rap as he goes along. "I'm I'm ganna ganna harvest some clouds!" He wanders towards the bluish green clouds. I smirk as I watch the shrunken clouds bounce up and down. I let him harvest acouple of them and I get ready for my plan. I harvest some of the clouds with only taking a few damage and then wandering back to Toby. In front of him on the cliff I place five sky clouds. I shove him onto them.

"Audiance! HELP ME AUDIANCE!" One of the snowball air cloud whale things flys over. "Don't push me dude," It gets ready to spit a ball at him. "Don't push me DUDE! Dude!," He lauches a ball at him. "Dude no DUDE!" Unforgently he lives and didnt have to get all of his stuff. "I'm ganna kill you dude!" I expected for him to go at the whale but he ran at me and hit me with a pickaxe. "Toby! Ahh!" I was launched into my own trap and started to bounce he hit me a scound time and I was launched into nothingness. I landed into the water. He landed in the water a couple secounds after me "And... BOOOOOP!"

**I've noticed that in all of these I make Toby die or scared, I always do something bad to him so I decided for it to be the other way around... If you like it when I make Toby have bad luck reveiw and tell me if you dont like also reveiw and tell me please follow and favorite!**

**Bye bye Audiance!**

**I hope your part of the Audiance any way :/**


End file.
